


July Poll Winner: Nami, 2 Year Gap

by zacklin52



Category: One Piece
Genre: Barely Legal, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Nami during that 2 year gap in One Piece? Ever wondered how drastically her body changed when she returned? Well,this is how!
Relationships: Haredas - Relationship, Nami - Relationship, Nami&Haredas
Kudos: 5





	July Poll Winner: Nami, 2 Year Gap

DISCLAIMER: This is an adult-themed parody. Characters belong to Toei. No copyright infringement is intended.

Six months had passed since the incident at Sabaody Archipelago. Kuma had separated the entire Straw Hat crew, sending Nami to a place called Weatheria. She had no clue as to where her fellow shipmates ended up, worrying if they could even navigate without her. Sighing, she laid down on her bed. Not a day went by where she wasn’t worrying about them. Seeing Luffy’s message to meet in two years’ time did put her at ease a bit though. Besides, her stay in Weatheria wasn’t all bad. They were very welcoming towards her; they even gave her a place to stay. Haredas was especially welcoming to her. He was the one who took care of her when Kuma sent her flying there. What shocked her most about Weatheria was that the entire population was made up of only men. Ranging from young to the very old, they were all scientist, even though they were dressed as wizards. All of them had gathered there to study meteorology and boy were they passionate about it. A place made up of only men tended to be a dangerous for girls, in particular a girl all by herself, but this place was different. All the men here were only interested in one thing, the weather. This was pretty frustrating for Nami. She wouldn’t call herself a slut, but she wasn’t a prude either. She enjoyed a romp or two but six months of nothing left her in a dry spell. She tried her best to flirt with the men in Weatheria, but they just tell her to bugger off. This pissed her off as this was the first time that her charms didn’t work. Desperate she started to even tease the much older men, including Haredas, the man she was living with for some action, to which she failed. Ultimately, she gave up and just started to use her staff for her pleasure. Working all day and studying Meteorology, she tended to come home and masturbate to relieve some stress. Using her staff, or Clima-tact, she would break it into three pieces and stuff them into each of her holes. At first it was just her pussy but when that became boring, she stuffed another one into her mouth. When that wasn’t enough, she shoved one into her asshole. In the end, her staff just wasn’t enough for her, she needed the real thing.

“Aww, today was so boring!” Nami said to herself as she fell onto her bed.

She looked over to her staff before sighing.

“Looks like it’s just you and me again” she said, grabbing the three-piece staff.

Breaking the staff into three parts, she then proceeded to pull off her blue shorts.

“Let’s see. Where to start” she smiled.

Rubbing the lips of her aching pussy with the ball end of the staff, Nami started to coo.

“Mmmmmmn, fuck❤❤❤” she moaned out as she slowly inserted the bulbous end of the rod into her.  
Slowly she started to fuck herself her hard staff. She could feel her juices starting to flow but for some reason she wasn’t even getting close to cumming. To be fair, the past few times she’s masturbated, Nami wasn’t able to cum. Her body at this point had gotten too used to the staff now and was craving for something more. Something real. She needed a real cock in her badly. The only problem was that the men in Weatheria only cared about the weather. No matter how hard she fucked herself with her staff, she wasn’t able to climax. Her mind was going hazy from not being able to cum for so long. She could feel herself burning up from the lust and her juices were dripping off her pale thighs now, but she just couldn’t cum. It was just so frustrating that she pulled out her staff and threw it against the wall in anger. Hearing the loud thud against his wall, Haredas came rushing in Nami’s room.

“Nami? Are you okay? I heard a crashing sound” Haredas yelled out as he swung her door open.

“H-Haredas?” Nami said mortified.

Seeing Nami with her legs spread open and her pussy dripping wet, Haredas responded with, “Sorry Nami. I’ll be going now.”

Shocked at how Haredas could still be completely unfazed at the sight of a nubile 18-year-old girl with her legs spread open, ready to be fucked, Nami became pissed off. Sure, Haredas was a bit older than her, well much older than her, Nami didn’t mind so much. She had been so cock deprived at this point that she was willing to take any dick she could get.

“Haredas wait!” Nami yelled out to him.

“Yes Nami?” he said turning around.

“Please, I need your cock in me” Nami pleaded.

“Sorry Nami. I’m not really interested in sex. I have devoted my entire life for science and such things like sex are only a distraction for someone like me” he said proudly.

“….So you’re telling me that you see a tight, young, barley legal girl, ready to bend to your will at a moments notice and you won’t jump at her?” Nami said as she seductively walked over to him, rubbing her breasts together.

“Nope. Everyone on this sky-island is a devotee to science. Maybe when I was younger, when I was a different man I would have, but at last this old body of mines is only focused on finding answers” he said, ignoring Nami’s advances.

“Answers? How about this Haredas. ❤Why don’t we find out how many times 90 can go into 18?❤” Nami grinned.

“Let’s see, if we divided 90 by 18 we get-“ Haredas said before getting cut off by a kiss from Nami.

Pushing the desperate girl away, Haredas said calming, “Nami, please. I have no interest in such trivial matters. I am old enough to be your great-grandfather.”

Pouting, Nami pushed the old man onto the floor. She wanted a cock in her now, it didn’t matter whose or how she got it. Her cunt was aching for one RIGHT NOW.

“Nami stop! Think about what you’re doing!?” Haredas pleaded as she pulled up his blue robe.

“Look here, Haredas. I want that old cock of yours NOW. I don’t care what you want, I need it inside of me” Nami said with eyes full of lust.

At this point she was so hopeless for a cock that she didn’t even care about what was right or wrong. Ignoring his pleas, Nami pulled out his cock. He was still soft, but he was around 6 inches, more than enough for her. Sure, his cock was old and wrinkly, but it was better than nothing. Nami, too desperate for foreplay, positioned the tip of his dick at the entrance of her womanhood before pushing it in.

“❤❤❤Ooohhhh FUUUUCCCCKKKKKK❤❤❤!!!!” Nami moaned out as she instantly came.

This was what she so desperately wanted for so long. The feeling of flesh on flesh. The carnal desire of man and woman joining their two sex together. Her mind was in a state of euphoria as her as a powerful surge of dopamine rushing into her head. Her legs and pelvis started to shake as her juices splattered all over the floor. Her first real orgasm in six months, sent Nami into a haze of mind inducing bliss. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she laid on top of the old man, body spasming. All the while, Haredas was shocked at what his guest was doing. It has been over 40 years since he last had sex. He had forgotten the feeling of a pussy wrapped around his cock. At first, he was resistant to her charms, but as soon as she inserted his cock into her, a surge of excitement ran through his old body. He remembered what sex felt like, how good it was, and how powerful he felt when he did it. He saw the face Nami was making just from her inserting his limp dick into her cunt. Was she that much of a slut that she would cum just from that? Haredas felt his cock growing harder by the second. His body was remembering what it felt like to fuck again.

“N-Nami, are you that much of a slut that you would cum just from this?” he said as he pushed his now erect cock deeper into her.

“P-please! S-slower. I’m still sensitive from cumming❤” Nami cried out as she felt him pushed deeper into her.

Her could feel how soft and wet her young, tight pussy was as it squeezed him. As Nami was withering in pleasure, Haredas was busy pumping his hip, fucking his young house mate. He didn’t care about his anything else at the moment. All he wanted to do was to fuck the living daylight out of this cock teasing slut.

“Aaaaahhhhh! G-give me more of that old cock of yours!❤” Nami cried out as she started to ride him.

With their flesh clapping against each other, Nami’s juices started to run down her legs and onto his. The wet sound coming from her cunt as it was being mercilessly pound by an old cock filled the room. Nami was in a state of bliss as she finally got what she wanted. Biting down on her lower lips, Nami felt another surge of orgasmic please run throughout her body. This time though, the eruptions of pleasure were even stronger than her first one. Haredas could feel her pussy contracting on his cock as she came hard. Squirting all her juices out, she sprayed the old man, covering him from his hip to face. It was no surprise that her juices smelled and tasted like citrus fruits. Nami quickly fell onto her back as her legs turned to jelly and became unable to support her body.

“❤M-more❤” Nami said as sweat dripped off her body.

Hearing her pleas, Haredas knew exactly what to do. He could see how of a mess Nami was. She looked like a completely different person now that she was naked and sprawled over the floor, covering in her own sweat and cum. Haredas, fully erect, looked down at his cock. Sure, it was still wrinkly, but it was now a full 9 inches of hard meat, ready to fuck Nami’s 18-year-old pussy. He positioned himself in front of her entrance, teasing her as he rubbed his tip on the lips of her pussy. He could see her sticky cum quickly coat his cock as he pushed himself in.

“❤Nnnnngghhh❤[font="Calibri",]" [font="Calibri",]Nami moan as her pussy started to stretch out from his old cock.[/font][/font]

“Yes!❤ Yes!❤ Yes!❤ Fuck me with your old cock❤” Nami cried out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for a whore” he grunted as he pumped her full of his cock.

The old man droopy old balls were slapping against her ass as his thrusted his cock deep into her pussy. With the position they were fucking in, Haredas was able to push himself all the way to the entrance of Nami’s womb. His old cock was stretching her out to better fit his fat wrinkled cock as he plunged his dick in and out of her womanhood. Drool ran down the side of Nami’s mouth as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. Eyes, rolling to the back of her head again, Nami climaxed again for the third time today.

“Fuuuuccckkkk! I’m cuuuummmmiinnnggg❤❤❤” she screamed out as her hips gave out.

Sweat dripping down her forehead, Nami was on the verge of passing out. She hadn’t cummed like that in what felt to be ages. It has been such a long time without sex that her body wasn’t used to such strenuous activities. She was tapping out now, but Haredas, who was well releasing over 40 years of pent up sex continued to pound her cunt.

“H-Haredas?! P-please anymore and I’ll diiiieeeeee!!!❤❤❤” Nami groaned out as she came yet again.

His nonstop hammering of her pussy was driving Nami crazy. Her pussy was still so sensitive from cumming but his cock felt so good as it rubbed her in all the right places. He was making her cum over and over again, giving her no time for rest. The old man could only think of one thing and that was to fuck this cock teasing slut until she breaks. Even for his old age, Haredas was able to continue his powerful thrusts without even tiring. Both of their minds went blank with lust, losing track of time. Nami had lost count of how many times she had cum from his old cock while he didn’t even cum yet. Nami laid on the floor, not saying a single word, or letting out even a moan. Her body jiggled ever so slightly from every thrust the old man made. Her mind had gone numb from pleasure. Her pussy was so wet that her juices leaked onto the floor, creating a rather large puddle.

Grunting, Haredas was at his limit. Shouting, “Take it all you whore”, he unloaded 40 years’ worth of cum into Nami’s womb.

Feeling the hot ropes of cum spurting into her, Nami’s mind came back to reality.

“W-wait! NO! N-not inside!” she yelled out as she tried to push him away.

It was too late, Haredas unleashed a torrent of cum deep inside of her. So much that it filled her to the brim, even inflating her stomach a little. The look of horror in her eyes as she felt the hot thick load filling her up quickly turned into a look of pleasure as the throbbing of his old cock inside of her made her cum again. Pulling out of Nami’s pussy didn’t help as it only further extended her orgasm. Feeling refreshed and tired, Haredas fell down next to Nami.

“You were right Nami. Having sexual intercourse isn’t so bad” he huffed out, unaware the she was utterly destroyed.

All Nami could do was lay on the floor with his old, thick cum gushing out of her.

“Nami? You okay?” Haredas asked.

All that ran through her head was that she was going to enjoy this for the next year and a half.

Thanks for reading. This story was the poll winning story for July 2020. If you want to vote on the next story, come and join my Patreon. And remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
